Haunted Mansion (Walt Disney World
The Haunted Mansion is a dark ride attraction in Walt Disney World's which is located in Magic Kingdom's Liberty Square section of the park. The Haunted Mansion in Disney World opened in October 1971. Its counterpart in Tokyo Disneyland open April 1983. Just like the original Haunted Mansion in Disneyland the Haunted Mansion in Magic Kingdom and Tokyo Disneyland retains the same special effects and Audio-Animatronics. Only difference is the exterior of the mansion, different layout, and special effects and scenes exclusive to Magic Kingdom and Tokyo Disney. However, like its big sister in Disneyland there have been recent updates to the Haunted Mansion in Magic Kingdom but little is known about updates with Tokyo. Attraction Walkthrough Exterior The Haunted Mansion in Magic Kingdom and Tokyo Disneyland has a Gothic Dutch Colonial style as opposed to the Antebellum architecture in Disneyland's Haunted Mansion. The family cemetery is located on the left side of the queue line. As we come closer to the entrance we see a grave stone with a bronze face of a lady, it reads "Dear Sweet Leota, Beloved By All." All of a sudden the eyes of the bronze face appear to be moving. 'The Foyer' A servant opens the door and allows the guest to come in. In the Foyer there is a portrait of a young man above a fireplace. Then you hear the voice of the disembodied Ghost Host. As the Ghost Host speaks the painting begins to age and the gentle finally turns into a skeleton. 'Stretching Room' Next the Ghost Host welcomes the guest into the Portrait Gallery. He persuades the guest to come forward and the servant orders the guest to stay in the dead center of room. All of a sudden the gap between the Foyer and the Portrait Gallery shuts. Guest then see that the room is about to change as the walls begin to expand upward revealing the deadly fate of the people in the portrait. The Ghost Host asks if this room is actually stretching or just imagination. Then he informs that the room as no doors or windows and which offers a challenge for the guest to find a way out. He then laughs and says "There's always my way!" Then the candles go out lightning flashes and we see a corpse hanging on the ceiling and we hear a woman scream in terror. The candles relight and a gap opens revealing the next hall. 'Load Area' Continuing the tour of the mansion the Ghost Host apologizes for scaring guest prematurely but informs them that the real chills will come later. The guest are lead down a dark corridor into the loading area. There they board the Doombuggies and ride the rest of the way through the show. 'Portrait Gallery' Next the Doombuggies ride down the Portrait Corridor. Before 2007 the original Portrait Corridor had paintings of the Sinister 11 where the figures eyes followed the Doombuggies' speed, this effect has been changed to the standard morphing paintings since 2007. When the lightening flashes we see the paintings change into monsters and corpses. The Sinister 11 portrait scene still remains in Tokyo Disneyland and in addition some of the Sinister 11 portraits have been moved to the loading area in Magic Kingdom's Haunted Mansion. 'Library and Music Room' The Doombuggies then take the guests into a library where we see the chair rock by itself. The Ghost Host informs the guest that the books are mainly ghost stories and the busts on the book shelves appear to be staring at the guest watching their every move. Next, we are lead to the music room where the guest see the piano play by itself. The piano plays a much eerie version of the Haunted Mansions's main theme. 'Endless Staircase and Demon Eyes' The next room in the mansion has nothing but endless staircases that seem to go up, down, over, and under. There are green foot prints on the stairs of ghosts walking the stairs. Proceeding the staircases guest go into a dark hall where they see nothing but demonic glowing eyes. The eyes then blend in with the signature Haunted Mansion wallpaper of demonic eyes. 'The Endless Hallway' Next guest ride past a rusty old suit of armor which appears to be moving on its own. There is also a strangle looking sofa that appears to have an abstract face. There is a narrow corridor down the center of a parlor. Partway down the corridor there appears an endless hallway with a candalabrum floating by itself. 'Conservatory and the Corridor of Doors' The guest ride through what appears to be a conservatory. There the Doombuggie is spun backwards to reveal a coffin in the middle of the room. Next to the coffin is a raven pearched on a banner that says farwell. The coffin appears to be nailed shut trying to ceil a struggling corpse. The skeletal hands try to push open the lid of the coffin. Next the Doombuggies take guest to a strange hallway with portraits and photographs of skeletons and zombies. Then the guest see doors that appear to be breathing as if something was trying to escape. Some doors even have skeletal hands trying to push open the doors. At the end of the hall is a demonic Grandfather clock that strikes 13 with a demon's tail pengulem. In this version the hands appear to be skeletal. 'Seance Circle' The Ghost Host tells the guest that perhaps Madame Leota can help establish contact between the unruly spirits and so the Doombuggies takes the guests into the Seance Room where they see Madame Leota a disembodied spirit in a crystal ball. As Leota resights the incantations the objects such as musical intruments float around the room responding to her. A green specter also roams in the corner of the Seance Room. 'The Ballroom' The Ghost Host informs the guests that the "Happy Haunts" have recevied their sympathetic viberations and are beginning to materialize. He then leads the guests into a balacony over looking a grandhall. From that point on in the ride the Ghost Host leaves the guests on their own. In the ballroom there seems to be a birthday party going on with ghosts dancing and making merry. The organist plays a haunting refrain where skull-like banshee rise out of the organ. 'The Attic' Next guest the Doombuggies take guests into the mansion's attic. This scene formally had the Ghost Bride and the pop-up ghouls. Since the update in 2007, the new bride is the infamous Constance Hatchaway. Guest her an eerie piano version of the wedding march and see photographs of groom's heads disappearing. The guest then encounter the black widow before escaping. 'The Graveyard' Next guest find themselves in a graveyard where they see the Caretaker and his whimpering hound as they watch in terror as the ghosts come out to socialize. There all the mansion's spirits come out to sing the tune Grim Grinning Ghosts. There are ghosts in the sky, riding bicycles, drinking tea, and so much more. The guest pass by singing marble busts and ghostly musicians. 'The Crypt' The Doombuggies take the guests to what appears to be a crypt. The Ghost Host returns and informs the guest to be cautious of hitchhikers. There standing by the crypt are three Hitchhiking Ghosts. The ghosts then hitch a ride on the guests laps. The Ghost Host informs the guests that the ghosts will haunt them until they return to the mansion. Towards the end of the ride we see the Ghost Hostess who informs us to hurry back soon and not forget their death certificates. The Ghost Hosts lifts the safety bar and tells the guests that the ghosts will follow them home. See also *Haunted Mansion (Disneyland) *Phantom Manor Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Disney attractions